


Splash Zone

by PrincessAgony



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami - Freeform, AtLA, Avatar, Avatar the Last Airbender, Baby, Baby problems, Diapers, Domestic, Earthbending, F/F, Humor, Katara - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, Mako - Freeform, Sokka - Freeform, Tenzin - Freeform, Waterbending, Zuko - Freeform, aang - Freeform, bolin - Freeform, changing, domestic kyalin, donor, korra - Freeform, kyalin - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, toph - Freeform, weed on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: from the tumblr prompt:Imagine your OTP having a little bouncing baby boy where Person B is changing his diapers and Person A cooking supper in the kitchen when A hears a shout/scream upstairs and runs up and seeing that their baby accidentally peed on  B’s shirt,which was apparently white and now turning yellowthe Kyalin edition





	Splash Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> so to preface this let state the following:  
> 1\. this is a gift for Flamingtoads  
> 2\. Kaan is pronounced (Kane like aang )  
> 3\. Kaan is named after Aang and Katara  
> 4\. Kya gave birth they had an Earthbending donor  
> 5\. they will have a second child a girl name Taaka (after toph and sokka)  
> 6\. this is probably the shortest fict i have ever wrote  
> 7\. I should be updating summers spell, and here i am not doing that like the trash writer i am.

Kya hummed softly as she stirred the pot of curry, the steam billowed in lazy rivers leaving a savory smell of spices and meat. The evening had been pretty quiet, Lin had come home from work midday and took a nap, Kaan had not cried all day, which Kya was grateful for. She had spent most of her day healing and resting, childbirth had been hard on her and despite her having the past six months to recover she was still sore. When she had gotten up from her nap, she had checked to see what time it was and decided she’d maker dinner.  


When Lin had come down stairs she moved to play with Kaan who had busied himself with slapping his hands on the high chair and squealing loudly at the birds that flew by the window. When they had first talked about having a child Lin was hesitant, she didn’t think she would be a good mother, always working and a bit rough around the edges, she didn’t have a nurturing bone in her body. However, the moment Kaan came into the world crying and screaming Lin had shown nothing but undying devotion, sometimes Kya thought she did things without knowing. It warmed her heart to see her small family meshing well, and for once in her long life of fleeing and traveling, she didn’t have any desire to be anywhere but here, right now, in that moment.  


“Kya? Hello, are you listening?” Lin’s voice broke through the haze and Kya shook herself back to reality, smiling over her shoulder to show she was indeed not spacing out.  


“Yes dear? What is it?” Lin rolled her eyes as she picked up Kaan, he let out a sharp joyful screech and clung to Lin’s shirt.  


“I said I was going to go change Kaan, did you need anything while I’m upstairs?” Kya shook her head, “I’m alright, and thank you, I’d change him but, you know, kinda cooking curry.”  


Lin chuckled and shifted Kaan into a better carrying position and disappeared from the room as she went to take care of the smelly infant. Her attention returned to the curry as she gave another serious of stirs and pulled it from the heat. Content with the way it had turned out she moved to check the rice, when a loud bang followed by a shout drew her attention. Clicking the burners off she wiped her hands and paused to listen.  


“KAAN NO!! OH SHIT NO!!!!” Lin screeched loudly and Kya dropped the towel and bolted for the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached the top. “Lin!? Kaan?!”  


Kya moved down the hall with lighting speed before skidding to a stop outside the nursery. Before her was probably the funniest scene she had ever seen in her life, and if she could breathe she’d have crumpled to the floor in a fit of hysterics. Her hand flew to her mouth covering it as she repressed a giggle. In the nursery was Lin and Kaan, the little boy laid on his back feet wiggling wildly in the air, hands balled up and pressed to his cheeks as he squealed and cooed happily, as if he too were laughing. Just a foot away stood Lin soaking wet, wee dripped down from her face to her shirt which was once a glorious white, now turning a gross shade of yellow. She looked both enraged and defeated as she stood there, a diaper in her limp hand, dry as the dessert.  


“L-lin are you…ok?” she tries to speak straight but only snickers in between words.  


Lin turned her head slowly “Do I look ok Kya?” she blew out a puff of air.  


“You look a little peed off…or should I say on.” Kya laughs fully this time as she walks in and grabs a dry wash cloth and offers it to Lin taking the dry diaper from her in place of it.  


“Ha ha Kya, so funny, spirits why do you not tour and tell jokes! Your water bending son!”  


“Aww come on Lin, he doesn’t know any better, he just had to wee.” Kya soothed  


Lin sighed and shrugged out of her shirt and tossed it in the nearly full hamper, for now it could set in there, she’d bleach it later. Lucky for her the urine hadn’t soaked through to her tank top so she was at least dry. She wiped her face with the cloth before it too made it to the hamper. As she grabbed a baby wipe Kya stepped closer to the gurgling infant and smiled. She grabbed a wipe and cleaned him up and tossed the soiled item in the garbage, the dry diaeper she had taken from Lin was soon placed under him. Once cleaned and dried Kya scooped up her son and smiled at her wife. Kaan blinked sleepily at Lin and grabbed for her.  


“How can you be mad at this little face?” Kya fish faced at Lin as she placed him in her arms, Kaan settling down immediately.  


“I can’t, he’s too cute. Good aim though, maybe he’ll be an Earthbender.”  


“Hey now, wide spray means more likely to hit the target drippy.”  


“Yeah, but better accuracy means more damage behind the blow.” Lin countered  


Kya raised a finger to retort but dropped her hand, Lin had a point. “If he’s a earth bender I want another baby! I want a waterbender too!” she smiled  


Lin chuckled but nodded in agreement, more than happy to have another child with Kya someday. With the three now being dry and cleaned up, they made their way back to the kitchen where the food was still hot and ready to be eaten. Kaan was placed in his bassinet near the table, Kya would feed him after she had eaten, knowing it could take him awhile to grow hungry and even longer to eat since he was so fussy.  


“Next time Kya you’re changing him.” Lin commented taking a bite of curry.  


“I just did, I finished the job so too bad love. Besides you’ll be fine if you mind the splash zone.”


End file.
